


Sweet as Sugar

by leousama (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rinniki Nation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leousama
Summary: Rinne takes Niki on a date to a café. This fic is as sweet as the treats themselves.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Kudos: 56





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi Rinniki tuesday my dudes! Let's ignore the fact that it's 11pm here tho LOL  
> Anywayyys enjoy enjoy, I had A LOT of fun writing this one :D

Niki sat at his desk, sandwich in one hand, leaning over his textbook. He was trying (emphasis on trying) to study for his exam this afternoon. Of course, he couldn’t study in peace, because the guy (whom he unfortunately was in love with), wouldn’t stop bothering him, by pulling on his hair and being an annoying brat.

“What do you want?”, he asked, albeit calmly, after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

“Ne, ne Niki, will ya meet up with me after school class?”, his usual cheerful teasing tone, had an underlying nervousness to it. He didn’t pay much mind to it, and just nodded.

“If you leave me alone now, sure~”

“’Kay~”

And with that, Rinne left him alone again.

Unfortunately, he didn’t stop thinking about their interaction all day, and completely messed up on his maths exam.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. _That idiot, really makes me overthink everything_

Handing in the test, he said goodbye to the teacher, who was already giving him a judgmental look. Rinne had already completed and handed in the test prior to Niki. It was a wonder how both of them were still passing.

Stepping out of the classroom, he faced Rinne, who stood there leaning against a wall with his shoulder, in a way that made him look even more attractive than usual. Wearing his usual smirk on his face, he stepped away from the wall, looking at the shorter male.

“I was waitin’ for ya~ I completely fucked up that exam, man! Gyahaha~☆ Anyhoo, c’mon Niki-kyun~”

Niki was nervous as to what the others weird request entailed, and in his mind, he was already thinking about the other either taking him out to a romantic date or break up with him.

He wanted to cry. _Why do I even think?_

Still a little nervous, he followed the redhead, who was acting uncharacteristically quiet, like he was in a completely foreign place right now. He stayed silent as well.

Usually, their silences weren’t this awkward. (Because they never existed, because Rinne had never learnt how to keep his damn mouth shut.)

This was… strange. Niki didn’t like it one bit.

“Why are ya acting so quiet, Rinne-kun?”

This seemed to startle Rinne out of… whatever trance he was in.

“We’re here~”, Rinne announced, back to his energetic tone, which Niki knew so well.

Niki looked around, seeing that they had stopped in front of… was that the café he had been wanting to go to for the past few weeks?

He wanted to cry again. Not because of his thoughts, but because of how damn _sweet_ the gesture (and probably also the cake) were.

Before he could speak up, Rinne started talking again.

“I… wanted to treat ya ta somethin’ special y’know? ‘Cause this café is like su~per fuckin’ fancy and expensive and shit… Dunno, I feel like we’ve been kinda distant lately”

The shorter male was about to start outright sobbing, as he smiled sweetly and nodded.

“Let’s go in then!”

He grabbed Rinne’s hand, pulling him inside and walked right up to the counter. He started drooling all over the place right then and there.

The assortment of cakes and pastries was something he had never witnessed before. If he could, he’d take one of each.

“Pick whatever ya want, Niki~ I’ll pay for everythin’”

Had he just heard that right. Had Rinne Amagi, _the_ Rinne Amagi, just volunteered to _pay_.

Niki just straight-up stared at him in disbelief. “You’ll pay? Seriously? B-but-“

“No buts, Niki-kyun~ I’ve been savin’ up for weeks, now pick somethin’”

_He saved up all his money, stopped gambling, just for **him?**_

If he were to start sobbing, it would be right now.

“Thank you so much, Rinne-kun~”

“Eh, it’s nothin’~ Jus’ doin’ it, ‘cause I love ya so much~”

“I love you too~”

Frankly, Niki didn’t give a shit if they were holding up the line, or if everyone was staring at them for… being cheesy as hell basically. Instead, he just grabbed Rinne’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Rinne gave his hand a squeeze. Niki squeezed back.

After about 5 minutes of debating, the shorter male _finally_ picked something. Well, not only something, but half of the assortment.

Balancing everything on two trays, they both carried it to a table right at the back, where they could eat and talk in peace, away from everyone else.

Rinne had refused to tell Niki how much he paid, because he _knew_ that the other would insist on paying him back.

At the end, Rinne had won their petty little argument, due to how stubborn he was, and he insisted that “I never treat ya to anythin’, so let me do that for once~”.

Sitting down, the grey-haired male had immediately started examining all the desserts, deciding what to eat first. He didn’t even notice the other just lovingly watching a smile stretch across Niki’s face, as he looked at all the expensive and delicious treats, he had craved for weeks now.

Rinne himself wasn’t particularly hungry, if it wasn’t Niki’s cooking that was, and was just content with watching his boyfriend so happy.

_“Maybe failing the exam was worth it after all”, they both thought._

**_fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly another one I'm proud of! Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> Love you guys <3
> 
> Love, Zion~
> 
> Edit, 25.11.2020:
> 
> As of today, I will orphan all of my works, since I do not wish to be associated with Rinniki anymore. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
